Coalition
"Coalition" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon Plot The collaboration between the Asgard and the Tau'ri become a target by an enemy that was believed extinct. Forced to join forces for the Goa'uld to track down the lost ships, the Tau'ri are aware of a new and very dangerous species. Synopsis The Asgard contact Earth to collaborate in the construction of a new type of battle ship now that they established a safe outpost in the Milky Way. A whole team of scientists and experts, are sent to the planet of Asgard to Colonel Carter command. The cooperation between the two races proceeds for months allowing Asgard remained for millennia detached from their brethren, to upgrade their technologies, thanks to the same Tau'ri. After nearly six months of starting colllaborazione, a prototype of a new spaceship battle has been built and waiting to be launched, when unexpectedly stolen under the amazed eyes of Asgard and the Tau'ri themselves. Suspecting the Goa'uld, the Tau'ri contact the Council of System Lords, however, getting a clear denial, but not only, also the flagship of the entire empire was stolen a few hours earlier. A Task Force is sent to investigate, and after a week, is detected a planet in which the traces of both spacecraft are merged. The task force is directed to the coordinates, but finds a black hole and a more specific examination, is discovered that it is the ancient planet of Aschen. The horizon of the black hole's event disturbs the sensors and the task force does not realize that an unknown fleet approaches the shoulders of coalition ships. When the allied fleet discovers the enemy ships is too late, the task force Tau'ri / Goa'uld / Asgard is even attacked by the same stolen ships, which being the result of the best technology of the different civilizations, manages to defeat the allied fleet in net tecnologic inferiority. To make matters worse, the energy matrix analyzed the enemy ships, it belongs to Aschen believed missing previously. These last survivors in a few hundred units, have allied themselves to the people of Himmel planet, hitherto unknown to any species. Coalition ships at risk of being pulled into the black hole because of the damage to the hyperdrive engines, it also appears that the Aschen want to board the ships of the coalition and take prigionieri.Una fierce battle takes place on board the Goa'uld ship, forcing the commander of the Ha'tak, to self-destruct the ship and to carry all the crew aboard the Tau'ri ship. Meanwhile, the stolen ships have suffered significant damage and still the same Aschen seem to be in distress, but their allies initially favoring the desire for revenge of the former, now rebel taking hostage former allies and setting new conditions to the coalition to avoid death inside the black hole. The conditions still are not accepted and through the asgard technology stolen from the latter vessel, are carried on board the ship Himmelian, part of the crews of ships Asgard, the Tau'ri and Goa'uld. The Tau'ri with dismay they discover the existence of Himmelians, offsprings joints Nazis on a planet once belonged to the Goa'uld Nirrti, during World War II. Being themselves Nazis brutally tortured every member of the coalition in order to obtain information. Despite the torture, the Nazis obtain any information coming to kill many of the prisoners present. Meanwhile, a fringe Aschen can rebel against the control Himmelians fleeing aboard a shuttle, the rest of the survivors are killed. But before they are shot all were Aschen, one of these triggers a collapse in the central computer of all the stolen ships and in those of himmelians. The virus automatically routes the vessels towards the black hole, and at the same time teleports the prisoners on board ships trapped. Once back on board their ships, the Asgard, the Tau'ri and assist in the destruction of enemies, but because of the damage suffered, even their vessels are attracted by the gravity well and you decide to transfer all the crew remained on board of one ship and repair the engine in order to get away as soon as possible from the horizon events. The transport takes place between a number of problems since the asgard beam is disturbed and during transport, some of the crew Goa'uld, are lost, attracted by the black hole. When the time expires, the remaining ships are eventually lured the event horizon, but despite repair of the engine, you can not open a hyperspace window to escape the black hole. It comes up with a new plan in which we will proceed to use the black hole as a sling and to do that you will use the gravitational pull. The Tau'ri ship is hurled into a route to slingshot you to the last is always in need of corrections, but the launch is successful and the ship is hurled at high speed away from the black hole. A week after a summit is convened to decide the line to follow against Himmelians. Although recognized as a danger, the Tau'ri decided not to interfere for the time being while the Asgard abstain. The emissaries of the Goa'uld instead decide to fight the new threat by retreating from the summit. References Aschen, Asgard, Asgard Homeplanet, Black hole, Earth, Goa'uld, Ha'tak, Himmel, Himmelite, Tau'rì, Valkyrie Class Note: * The Asgard are rebuilding their civilization with the help of the Tau'ri * The cultural and technological exchange between Tau'ri Asgard and led to the construction of a new type of ship Asgard or the Valkyrie class. * They are stolen the flagships and the most powerful ships mysteriously * The Aschen although almost extinct, resist forming an alliance with the people of the planet Himmel * The planet Himmel was colonized by the Nazis in the years 30 * A coalition is created in order to track down the stolen ships * A small group of Aschen, manages to escape Categoria:Episodes